


Classical Conditioning: The Pavlovian Response

by LeftyLoosy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftyLoosy/pseuds/LeftyLoosy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's got a thing for food. The Avengers make sure of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classical Conditioning: The Pavlovian Response

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a capkink prompt:
> 
> The serum gave Steve a 4x faster metabolism, which is why he can't get drunk. But that should also mean he needs to eat 4x as much, right? That means 10,000 calories a day, minimum - probably more after a busy day superheroing.
> 
> Bucky and/or Sam and/or Nat and/or Tony tease him for needing to eat constantly, but are also supportive and makes sure he gets his nutrition.
> 
> Optional: Bucky views making sure Steve eats enough as a way of still taking care of him now that he's not sick anymore.

They're on a mission when Steve's stomach grumbles violently. It's enough to lose their cover and Tony's tinny voice through the speakers of the suite ensure that Steve won't soon forget his body's betrayal.

“... and seriously princess, you need to eat a Snickers before we go on the battle field.” Steve sighs, his stomach growls again.

Bruce is already handing him an energy bar and Gatorade. He seems to hesitate but places a hand on Steve's shoulder with a guilty smile, “I get hungry after the other guy. There's more in the storage locker if you need it.”

“Thank you mean green eating machine,” Tony quips. Steve rolls his eyes while wolfing down the energy bar.

*

“So, the food thing...” Clint gesticulates wildly across the table, “does it cause you problems?”

Steve swallows his mouthful of fried ice cream, which is honestly one of the best desserts he's come across this decade, “other than constant cravings? None so far.”

Clint nods once, already focused on something else over Steve's shoulder. Steve shoves a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth before following his gaze. Tony is floating just above the landing outside shooting repulsor blasts at Sam, who's sporting a new set of wings.

“You think they'd appreciate a better shot?” Clint asks.

Steve turns back and crooks his eyebrow, “I think they'd appreciate not being pierced by an arrow.”

Clint grins when their eyes meet.

*

It's another bad apple practicing the typical villainous activities of taking over New York. He's not from outer space this time which is a total plus in Steve's books, but he's absolutely a mad genius.

The Avengers enter the counter assault with a flawless plan of attack, but he hadn't banked on the man fighting back with an arsenal of hidden weapons in the subways.

Hulk is still on standby. Dr. Banner is more help than the green guy at this point anyway, calmly explaining how to disengage each bomb. Stark's suite was knocked out of commission by some sort of electric pulse the evil genius had deployed the instant Iron Man had flown on scene. Thor's been on Asgard for months and had warned he probably wouldn't return unless there happened to be an other worldly event.

That leaves Natasha, Sam, Clint, and Steve. Natasha's managed to disarm most of the tiny electrical explosives scattered underground and Sam's got a birds eye view on the next location. Clint and Steve have been tracking the man's movements, trying to pinpoint his whereabouts.

They've been at it for hours now. Steve's lost count of time and it's not until the sky's gone black that he even realizes he's not eaten for over 24 hours, something that rarely happens now even though it had occurred frequently during the war. His body has gotten used to eating on a relatively regular basis at this point. It tightens and turns violently when he thinks too hard about it so he turns back to their search for the evil genius.

“Alright,” Tony's voice is loud in his ear, Steve shakes his head, “I've managed to reconfigure our comms. We've got contact he can't short circuit without some serious effort.”

Steve grunts, “any success in pin pointing the origin of his transmissions?” Steve catches a streak of purple on the roof out of the corner of his eye.

“From your location it's six blocks south. That's the best I can get for now.”

“Falcon?”

“On it Cap,” Sam says.

Steve is out of breath by the time he makes it to the building. He can see Sam's night darkened figure spiraling over.

“Clint, position yourself across. We're going to draw him to the roof.”

“Aye aye Captain,” Clint says.

Steve kicks down the door and sprints up the flight of stairs nearby. He's panting when he makes it to the roof, black spots fading his vision. The man is waving his arms frantically, Steve can't hear what he's saying. He sucks in a breath and launches the shield on his exhale and then passes out.

*

“... last time he ate?” The voice above him is asking. He shakes his head and opens his eyes. Clint is leaning over him, hand on his shoulder.

“I'm fine.” Steve says, pushing away Clint's hand. He goes to stand up and feels detached from his body in all of the wrong ways. Once he's fully upright he sways precariously. Sam is on his other side almost immediately to steady him. He catches them make eye contact across his slumped shoulders before they both take one arm each and sling them over their shoulders.

“...the man?” Steve asks. His mouth feels cotton dry and tastes funny.

“You knocked him out with your shield. He's in custody now.” Sam says, lugging Steve forward. 

The flight of stairs seem a lot longer going down than when Steve had climbed them.

Tony is outside the door, metal arms linked behind his back. He leans forward and the faceplate slides up, “what'd I tell you about eating a Snickers Cap?”

*

Bruce insists that they work on making something that will give Steve enough energy to last for at least 12 hours without any additional food. Something small that he can eat before missions. This means that Steve ends up ingesting food that's absolutely terrible but results in sleepless nights. Bruce is optimistic that his latest creation, which tastes like sulfur and tire, is the best option. Steve ends up going for a sixteen hour run and comes back only slightly hungry.

They also test when Steve's energy is at its peak and how often he needs to eat in order to maintain it. Turns out that he should be eating one full meal every two hours. Bruce, always practical, suggests eating extra before sleep so that he doesn't have to wake up in the night. Steve agrees, but doesn't tell him that his body already wakes him up at least twice and he eats half of the cookie container in the cabinet every time.

*

Tony has Jarvis set up an eating schedule and overrides Steve's command when Steve turns it off the next day. Now every time Steve is innocently allowing himself to be pulled into a new art piece or a novel (there are so many he's convinced he'll never be caught up) Jarvis reminds him loudly that he needs to eat because it's been two hours.

*

Clint hasn't changed much, though he does tend to bring take out every time he comes back to the tower. This time he's brought four extra large pizzas and when everyone gathers around the table he unceremoniously pushes an entire box to Steve.

*

When Steve is the most hungry he makes a big effort to touch base with Sam.

Steve spends a lot of time acquainting his taste buds with the oddities of modern food when he's with Sam. The man can cook a mean crème brulee and an even better chicken enchilada. He's also got a knack for odd dishes like escargot (which Steve enjoyed) and pho.

It's not until Steve throws up after eating soup that contained fermented eggs that he decides to slow down his experimenting.

Sam had laughed himself almost unconscious.

*

Natasha is definitely the more subtle of the group. She's at Steve's place between missions, sitting on the couch wrapped around a pillow and skimming through a Stark pad for the latest news. She pauses minutes before Jarvis' bi-hourly reminder to eat and gives Steve a meaningful look with her eyebrow lifted. 

He simply gets up and makes two philly cheese-steak sandwiches.

*

When Bucky comes stomping back into his life things get a bit more complicated.

Bucky, though he adamantly refuses it, is like a nagging mother on his good days. And on his bad... Steve can't even be out of his sight without raising his hackles.

They're in bed. Bucky has his metal arm slung over Steve's chest, messaging his pecs rhythmically because he's got a 'thing for them' when Steve's stomach grumbles.

Bucky pushes his nose into the back of Steve's neck and laughs, “some things never change, huh?”

He licks a line from the top of Steve's spine to behind his ear and squeezes Steve's pec, toying momentarily with the nipple between his fingers before pulling away.

Steve rolls over to reach for Bucky's receding back, “thought we were gonna try another round?”

Bucky shakes his head, his long hair catching the light and- oh, Steve will never grow tired of seeing it shine like that in _his_ bedroom.

“I've got a surprise for you,” Bucky says and leaves the room.

Steve flops childishly onto his back and grumbles at the ceiling until Bucky comes back in holding something that looks like-

“Is that chocolate?” Steve asks.

The smirk that Bucky gives him suggests that it is moments before he dives back onto the bed. 

“I hope you don't like these sheets,” Bucky says, popping the cap of the bottle and upending half of the contents onto Steve's abs and chest.

The liquid is cold and he shivers as it spreads slowly across his skin. He looks down to watch as Bucky runs a finger through it and then lifts it to his mouth, pushing the chocolate in. He sucks hard, hollowing his cheeks and fluttering his eyes.

Steve allows his own mouth to fall open to let loose a hearty groan of approval.

Bucky blinks his eyes open, pupils shot to hell and lips a lovely shade of pink when he pulls his finger away. He locks his gaze with Steve's and leans slowly down, down, down to lick a stripe of chocolate away from Steve's chest. He doesn't blink as he drags the tip of his tongue over Steve's nipple, closes his mouth around it and sucks hard.

Steve arches his back and throws back his head. The chocolate is running down his sides now, soiling the bedding and he couldn't be bothered because now Bucky is switching to the other nipple, sucking and- oh! Teeth.

He flails his hands blindly for Bucky's shoulders, just to grab _something_ because now Bucky's slid a chocolate covered finger into Steve's mouth and it's almost too much sensation at once. Bucky's wet tongue is cleaning up the chocolate on his abs now in short, wet strokes. He works his way back up to Steve's nipple, sucking once before pulling away, lifting the nipple a little with his teeth.

“How would you like to try soldier?” Bucky asks and Jesus, his face is absolutely covered in chocolate. Steve doesn't answer, he leans forward and shoves his mouth against Bucky's, pushing his tongue in to taste every ounce of the sweet liquid and Bucky's unique flavor side by side. He's got his fingers tangled in Bucky's hair, tugging just enough to make Bucky moan.

Bucky leans back and Steve chases his lips until he's lying on top of him. The chocolate makes their chests slide together until they're lined up perfectly and Steve manages a few well aimed thrusts against Bucky's cock, smiling victoriously when Bucky flings his arm's over Steve's shoulders.

“Still... got... half the bottle.” Bucky pants between kisses.

Steve licks some of the chocolate from Bucky's jaw line, nipping playfuly until he reaches his lips again. He tugs the bottom with his teeth and grinds his hips down simultaneously. 

“I have an idea,” Steve says, wet into the crease of Bucky's neck. He pulls away. Bucky allows him to sit upright, arms plopping to the mattress.

Steve looks around for the chocolate container. It's spilled some of the contents at the foot of his bed and yeah, the sheets will definitely need to be tossed after this.

He brings it up, giving Bucky a half grin as he turns it over. The chocolate spills across Bucky's navel and Steve moves it deliberately down to his throbbing cock, intrigued when it bounces enthusiastically against Bucky's lower stomach. 

Steve doesn't even wait, he loosens his jaw and sinks down, swallowing Bucky in one attempt. Bucky makes a noise that Steve's never encountered before, but it sounds promising. He pulls back, licking his chocolate stained lips before sinking down again.

“Steve! Steve,” Bucky pants, he shoves his fingers into Steve's hair, pushing his head down, “can I?”

He pulls away and nods. They do this sometimes when Steve feels exceptionally ambitious. It turns Steve on almost too much though and usually Bucky blows his load far too quickly. But today... today the taste of chocolate makes Steve feel brave.

Bucky grips into Steve's hair and lifts his head away so that only the head of his cock is resting on Steve's tongue. He groans once and then pushes his hips forward, holding Steve's head steady. He repeats the act several times and then swirls his hips to catch the sides of Steve's molars against his cock. 

The chocolate has long since been swallowed so when Bucky comes all he can taste is the bitter saltiness of semen slide down his throat. Bucky holds Steve's head flush for several long minutes, twitching out a few spurts every few seconds.

When he drops down he's already pulled Steve flush against him, shoved his lips against Steve's and started sucking at his tongue. He moans when he tastes himself and reaches down with his metal fingers.

“Buck,” Steve pants forehead against Bucky's. He pushes at Bucky's hand because honestly, he wants to have chocolate on himself, “Buck, roll over?”

Bucky complies easily. He's on his side next to Steve now, and lifts his top leg, crooking it so that Steve has a perfect view of his ass crack and... well, the perfect spot for Steve's cock.

Steve finds the chocolate, dumps it on his throbbing dick and hardly pauses before sliding it between the crack of Bucky's ass cheeks. He thrusts forward haphazardly at first, hitting Bucky's sack until Bucky lifts his head.

“That hurts you jerk.” He says.

Steve's a little more careful after that, but the smooth chocolate makes the slide so much easier, so much better because he knows Bucky will lick it off when he finishes.

Steve shoves one last time, coming undone with a violent shudder. 

True to belief Bucky flips over and goes down to lick the chocolate off and Steve moans. Just on the right side of too sensitive.

They lie side by side after that. Bucky leaves his metal hand on Steve's upper thigh.

“I like that you have to eat every few hours,” Bucky says, “I think we can have some real fun with it.”

Steve feels his stomach growl again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come on over to my tumblr: [ Lefthandwingman](http://lefthandwingman.tumblr.com/).


End file.
